This invention relates to a safety system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an adjustable safety system for use with vehicle occupants of varying sizes and conditions.
The safety of occupants in vehicles is a continuing concern. Because of this concern, and of governmental regulations, there have been a large number of technical advances relating to safety seat systems for vehicles. However, not all occupants fit into the designed seats and/or safety car seats.
More specifically, occupants that are too big for child seats and/or booster seats may not be large enough to benefit from the full protection of a safety system designed for larger adult occupants.
A safety system for a vehicle that includes an adjustable headrest having a belt guide, the belt guide repositions a torso belt as the adjustable headrest is repositioned.
A safety device having an adjustable headrest movably mounted to a vehicle seat. The adjustable headrest includes a belt guide portion for repositioning the path of travel of a torso belt of the vehicle. The repositioning of the torso belt allows the same to traverse the upper body portion of a smaller sized vehicle.
A deployable headrest having a belt guide portion for repositioning the path of travel of a torso belt of the vehicle. The deployable headrest deploys from a headrest location positioned at the top of the vehicle seat.
A safety device for a vehicle occupant, such as an elderly individual or a handicapped individual that may require additional restraint, the safety device includes a vest portion to be worn by the vehicle occupant, the vest portion being secured to the vehicle at a plurality of locations, thereby limiting the movement of the restrained occupant.
A safety device for a vehicle occupant such as a dog, or cat, or other pet that may require additional restraint, the safety device includes the vest portion to be worn by the vehicle occupant, and the vest portion is secured to the vehicle at a plurality of locations, thereby limiting the movement of the restrained occupant.
The above discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following description and drawings.